


Sired love

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A loooot of smut, A lot of Anal Sex, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Character Turned Into Vampire, Character's death before turning into Vampire, Falling In Love, M/M, Vampires, fluff with smut, slow builded relationship, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: When Yi Fan found Jongin, stabbed and dying on the floor, he didn't expect that when he turned Jongin into a vampire, his own life just changed permanently.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Sired love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Stab wound scene. 
> 
> The vampire references are all mixed from different versions, which made me create something "new" lol Bear with it.

Yifan had learned to be anything but a weakling. 

Ever since he became a vampire, nothing could overwhelm him. Not even his thirst for blood. 

But that scent of blood he was overwhelmed by on his way back from an errand was filled with such despair. It smelled like dying hopes and broken hearts, so he was curious to see who would own such a scent. He found a boy, barely under his age when he turned, bleeding in the pavement with a clear stab wound. 

He had bled so much, he looked delirious when he held on Yifan. “I don’t want to die.” The kid struggled to say, “I don’t want to die just yet. I haven’t lived enough.” 

Yifan observed the desperate kid for a moment before sighing. “I can give you a chance to live but you have a heavy price to pay,” he said solemnly, holding into the man, “are you willing to?” 

“Yes,” the kid gasped and Yifan sank his teeth into his own wrist, before offering it to the kid.

“Drink all I am offering,” Yifan said, forcing the cut into the kid’s mouth and sank his teeth into the stab wound, located just inches under his liver. The venom spread into the kid’s body as he lost consciousness. Yifan picked him to hide him inside his room back in the coven house. 

He observed the kid for a moment before sighing. “Did I do the right thing?” He wondered as he sat by the kid’s side, locking him in the space with salt mixed with holy oil. The scent of it was strong enough to weaken any freshly transformed vampire but with time, especially for Yifan who used it a lot, the smell of the holy oil barely fazed him. He left a bottle of blood and a cup near the kid and stood there waiting. 

It took the new vampire two days to wake up and a week to stop being angry or aggressive which was impressive in Yifan’s books. 

Jongin was the kid’s name. He was twenty one, which was older than Yifan’s age when he was turned. “I told you there was a price to pay,” Yifan said as Jongin wrecked the bed, upset he wouldn’t be able to see the sun. “But there is a way out of this. It gets better. After a century, you can walk under the sun for a short amount of time.” 

“Then how old are you?” Jongin asked him, suspicious as Yifan stood close to the open window which allowed the sun in. 

“I am a millennium old. Around a thousand twenty years,” he said nonchalantly, “but I was twenty when I was turned. So I am still in a kid’s body.” 

Jongin looked at him in awe for a second before frowning. “It must suck for you to live so long,” he said to which Yifan nodded. “Then why didn’t you die?” 

“I didn’t want to kill myself and I am trying to save as many humans as possible from my coven,” Yifan truthfully said, “the only blood I drink is no human. It doesn’t make the killing less painful but, I believe animals are souls that go right to heaven without judgment so I feel like I am sending them to a better place. A place where there are no hunters, no butchers and no “vegan” vampires.” 

“That’s a childish way to see it,” Jongin said only for Yifan to smile.

“I guess,” he countered. “Sleep, The sunset is near and we will try your first walk in the outer world soon.”

Jongin panicked instantly. “I am not ready,” he said. Yifan didn’t push. He had learned to be patient and Jongin was his first child so he was special; and special treatment he got. 

Yifan and Jongin got close, which was surprising as rarely did vampires get along with their sires. Their age was one of the things that got them close. and Jongin was so dependent on him, especially since he expressed his fear of losing control. 

“I’ll turn twenty two in January,” Jongin told him once, as he looked at the snow, “but I can’t celebrate it anymore.” 

“Not true,” Yifan said, upset. “We will celebrate. We can eat anything as long as it doesn’t have garlic, onion,or anything of the like.” 

“We can get a chocolate cake?” Jongin asked him in shock.

“Yeah, actually chocolate and coffee are some highly used ingredients in vVampiric food because of the intense taste,” Yifan explained, “we taste them the most and enjoy them even. But, in moderation. Our kidneys and Liver are no longer functioning the way they did when we were living beings, my dear.” 

Jongin sighed in relief, mumbling, “I’m happy I can still eat food.” 

Yifan was happy to offer him food, even if Jongin noticed that some of his favorites were not as tasty as they used to. However, he loved the duck blood noodles as a vampire more than as a human. 

“You can add blood to your food, it gives it intensity but barely changes the taste,” Yifan assured but Jongin refused to do so. Yifan noticed how Jongin tried to drink blood only when he was drinking. It warmed his heart. 

Yifan didn’t know how to teach Jongin how to control himself so he had to supervise him for the first ten years, keeping him close whether Jongin would spend the day in Yifan’s plain modern styled bedroom, using his phone to watch videos, or in the library which had a huge space in the middle of the rows of bookshelves where Jongin practiced dances. 

“I’ll turn thirty in a year,” Jongin said on his twenty ninth birthday which he celebrated in the backyard’s garden surrounded by snow and candles, “and I still don’t know much about you.” 

“I don’t remember much of myself aside from my name,” Yifan admitted as he picked the cup of Bloodtipped wine, “I don’t know much of who I was before being a vampire.” 

“Not even your hobbies?” Jongin asked him confusedly and Yifan chuckled, shaking his head, “there is surely something that you enjoyed as a kid that you still did after turning.” 

“I enjoyed swimming, which I still do,” Yifan pointed out as he approached Jongin from where he was standing, under a tree that was as old as he was, “and I think I used to be social, having friends, because I remember yearning for them during my first century.” Jongin looked disappointed and Yifan smiled at that before sitting by his side on the only bench in the garden, “I am a millennium old, Nini, I forgot most of what I lived as a human after a few centuries. To be honest, I truly thought I’d lose it within a century or two but I joined this coven which respected me and my wishes for abstaining from drinking blood or siring people.” 

“You didn’t sire anyone before me?” Jongin asked him confusedly.

Yifan nodded, shyly explaining, “You didn’t want to die and I couldn’t let you go like that, somehow.” 

It made Jongin grin, wrapping his arms around Yifan who — if he had been alive — would have blushed. Yifan hadn’t had much skinship in centuries which made Jongin’s tendencies of touching him trigger his shyness and embarrassment. Jongin was very much aware of that. 

Living with Yifan made being a vampire less scary for Jongin. He didn’t have much control of his thirst but Yifan was considerate and patient. “After living so long, your patience either thin out or thicken,I was lucky to thicken mine.” Yifan said in a teasing manner which made Jongin chuckle. 

“I doubt it, you just didn’t face anything that pushed you to your limit,” Jongin teased, “you are basically a virgin.” 

“So you are,” Yifan said as he pushed Jongin playfully. Jongin gave him a look that made him frown. “What?” 

“Well,” Jongin commented with a pleased grin, “I can change that for the both of us.” 

Yifan tensed instantly. “I refuse to have sex with a stranger,” Yifan said as stood and Jongin held his hand before standing as well. Yifan looked away only to get a kiss on the cheek so he looked at Jongin in shock whispering,“Jongin?” 

Jongin chuckled as he walked to the door, only to look at Yifan and coyly say,; “I never meant to do it with a stranger.” 

Yifan freaked out. 

Their age gap was stressing Yifan enough to freak out. Above that, he lived like a hermit for so long that not only he couldn't imagine how it would go but he also didn’t know how it felt like to be in a relationship or what to expect from the entire process. He spent the following day thinking of it in his coffin, which was technically a huge fridge in the basement, glad Jongin had plans with other vampires who trained him on normal vampire things.  _ Like using his seductive look and velvety voice, _ Yifan thought as he cleaned his library and tried to sort the mess in his brain. He didn’t know why as soon as Jongin mentioned them being together in a sexual way, it bothered him. 

Was it because he was Jongin’s Sire? 

Was it because his heart held a dear spot for Jongin?

He didn’t and when Jongin showed up, he was even more confused. He didn’t act differently, taking Jongin to the library in which they got privacy. Jongin would dance in the open space while Yifan read but he didn’t look down from Jongin’s body, which grew leaner with practice. 

Being a vampire didn’t stop Jongin from growing some muscles and Yifan loved it. “Do you want us to go out and eat some medium rare steaks?”he asked suddenly. 

“I was craving fried chicken,” Jongin said pausing the music. He smiled at Yifan as he asked, “is it a date?”

“Do you want it to be?” Yifan asked, nervous, as he looked down. He noticed that he hadn’t turned a single page.

He noticed the hands reaching for his cheeks and looked up on time to receive a kiss. He tensed, shocked. 

Jongin smiled, saying, “I would love to have a date with a magnificent man like you.”

The book in Yifan’s hands fell with a thud and the man stuttered as he offered to dress up for the night out while Jongin chuckled in his spot. Yifan ran to the bathroom. He scrubbed his skin off, just to stop his nerves from giving in. He dressed as casually as possible, in his kind of casual. The white dress shirt with the white suits made him look quite formal, which he noticed so he switched for a dark gray one. He perfumed himself in seven places, just to make sure he didn’t smell like desperation and overflown panic. 

Jongin was wearing a pair of jeans and a yellow hoodie when they met in the living room, which made him look adorable. Everybody looked at Yifan who looked way too strange who couldn’t stop from blushing as Jongin held his hand. “Let’s go! I know a great chicken place. Pork and beef fries, too,” Jongin said, pulling Yifan out.

The wind was blowing powerfully on them and Yifan had to cross his arms so his vest would remain intact but his expression was so cute Jongin couldn’t help and took a picture of it. “Isn’t it funny how the world thought vampires can’t be seen in mirrors or get caught by cameras?” he asked.

“They forgot that old mirrors had holy silver in them. Modern mirrors and tools aren’t holy,” Yifan commented before mumbling, “neither are my thoughts of you, of that matter.” 

“Hmm?” Jongin looked at him in surprise but said nothing. 

They had a normal dinner then strolled around as Yifan told him some of the events he experienced as a vampire just a few centuries ago. The world changed a lot, according to Yifan. 

“It is sad I missed many great events I now read about in history books,” Yifan commented with a sigh.

Jongin held his hand, huddled into his side, and said admiratively, “You still lived a wonderful life, Hyung.” 

Yifan smiled shyly at that and Jongin rested the back of his hand on Yifan’s cheek, running his fingers on the expense of Yifan’s smooth skin.

“You still hold a lot of what you lived, you know. You seem like you are from a different world. I actually admired that, from the moment I got to know you.”

“What do you mean?” Yifan looked away, surprised, avoiding Jongin’s studying gaze. “I thought I am pretty modern.” 

Jongin laughed at that and changed the subject, a smirk playing on his lips.

Three days passed and Yifan felt less awkward around Jongin, so he dared to approach him around the sunset for another date. A beach would be a great place to go to and had a spot in mind. 

“Hey, Jongin, I…” Yifan started only to freeze at the sight of Jongin hanging his clothes to dry in the balcony… Naked. 

“Hi, Hyung,” Jongin shamelessly said as he picked a towel to wrap his waist. “Did you come to ask me something?” 

Yifan didn’t know what to say. He was sure he turned crimson since he just fed and that his pants barely covered his shameless reaction. He was petrified. 

Jongin seemed to notice and he approached the man worriedly. “Are you okay? Do you need me to call assistance?” 

“No,” Yifan’s voice came out cold, only because he didn’t want people to see Jongin naked. The idea didn’t sit well with him. “I want to take you on a date,” he said as he gained a little bit of self control. 

“Sure,” Jongin’s smile stretched as he walked to pick a few clothes from his closet, “I’ll be ready in a minute.” 

As soon as Jongin was out of sight, Yifan allowed himself to kneel down, holding on the ground, and breathe. He saw plenty of men naked before, centuries ago, but seeing Jongin’s body made him feel a whole new level of turned on. 

“Are you alright, hyung?” Jongin said as he rushed to help Yifan on his feet, worried, “do you want to push the date?” 

Yifan eyed him and shook his head, still studying how cute Jongin looked in a dress shirt and normal linen pants. “It will probably be cold, so grab a coat,” he simply said and Jongin rushed to pick one of his coats, eyeing Yifan confusedly from time to time. They borrowed a car and drove an hour and a half all the way to the nearest beach. 

“Are you really okay, Hyung?” Jongin asked him again, “you haven't said anything since we left the house.” 

Yifan sighed. “I am sorry,” he said, “I just… I…” 

“Was I too much?” Jongin sounded quite sad and Yifan wanted to reassure him so badly.

He parked in front of the beach, the view of the ocean under the moonlight making the trip worth it, and looked at Jongin right in the eyes. “Yes, you were too much,” he said with pure honesty, “too much beauty for me to handle, too much grace for me to grasp, too much of a perfection for me not to react.” 

Jongin blushed instantly, looking at Yifan as if he grew a head and whispered, “Hyung…” 

Yifan looked away and sighed again. “I am old school, Jongin,” He clarified as the anxiety filled his lungs. “I like to take my time on things and to be very honest with you, I freaked out the entire time thinking how old I am and how I am your sire and how I shouldn’t be doing any of this but…”

“But?” Jongin asked him, urging him to speak, “you know I like you, right?” 

“I didn’t know that,” Yifan looked at Jongin as he said so, shock written in his expression, before asking. “When did you realize you felt something for me?” 

“In the past two years,” Jongin admitted, “and I wanted to ask you out on a date for my birthday but I didn’t find a good timing to do that. I didn’t know if you wanted to.” 

“But in the library...” Yifan’s thoughts trailed with his words and Jongin smiled.

“I saw an opportunity and I took it,” Jongin admitted, before he added in a teasing manner, “I’m planning to make you my boyfriend, like it or not.” 

The teasing was there but Yifan knew Jongin well enough over the span of ten years to know he was serious about it. He smiled at that and opened the door to walk out of the car. “Let’s walk.” 

They walked back and forth the empty beach, silent for the most part. Jongin glued himself Yifan who held his waist and letallowed Jongin rest his head on his shoulder. “I am scared,” Yifan said suddenly, “that I’m not going to be good at this and I’ll only lose you in the end.” 

“I am scared of that too,” Jongin admitted simply. “That doesn’t stop me from trying. We will cross that bridge when we get there.” 

“I wish I had your spirit on things,” Yifan commented with a teasing tone to which Jongin grinned. 

Since that date, things were subtly changing for the coven, but majorly for Yifan. 

Jongin was taking big steps, like showing up during the day to cuddle Yifan during his sleep or taking his shirt off before dancing. He also stopped nibbing on the teething tool he was offered but nibbled into Yifan’s arm enough to bruise it. “Mine,” he said when the bruise didn’t seem to fade. 

Yifan literally melted in embarrassment. 

The coven didn’t oppose their relationship, it was quite amusing for them to see Yifan show any sort of emotion that they even approved it. Yifan thanked God that none of them asked Jongin to push his buttons because God knew his patience with the entire courting deal was thinning. 

It was on Yifan's birthday when the last drop of patience and self control dropped. 

Jongin had disappeared all day while the coven made sure he had a lot to do before sunrise. Once the sun was up and everybody was asleep, Yifan looked for Jongin and gave up going to his bedroom to change for the day. He locked the door behind him and undressed to go to his attached bathroom when he found the man of his wildest dreams.

He nearly screamed at the sight of Jongin in his bathtub, smirking. “It took you a long time to find me, hyung,” he said standing up to show Yifan that indeed he was naked and offered his hand. “Come join me.”

“Jongin,” Yifan started, shaken by desire more than he could admit, “what are you doing?”

Jongin gave him a coy smirk before admitting, “Well, I am here to give you your birthday gift,” he said before leaving the bathtub and approaching the stoned man. Jongin shamelessly studied Yifan who tensed more. “You know that I’ve never seen you naked before?” 

“Jongin.” 

Yifan didn’t know what to say.

“I am not going to do anything naughty,” Jongin said honestly despite his smirk, “I just want us to step it a notch and stop being shy around each other. Let’s bathe together.” 

“This is Baekhyun’s idea, isn’t it?” Yifan asked. The last three words had the effect of holy water on his skin; it burned. Jongin pouted and gave Yifan a kicked puppy look, to which the older just sighed and said, “Alright, get in the tub.” 

The tub was quite huge, full of petals and bath salt. They sat side by side, and Jongin made sure to nest under Yifan’s arm and rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “It feels good to be this close to you,” he commented before looking at Yifan in the eyes. “You, Me, just two naked bodies. Now, we can be honest with each other.” 

“I always have, Jongin,” Yifan confessed as he pushed Jongin’s hair away from his eyes, “I never hid a thing from you.”

“You do,” Jongin poked his chest, “you don’t open your heart for me.” 

“I feel the same thing as I felt before, it didn’t change,” Yifan said frowning as for once it felt like a lie. “I am confused about the entire process and the way you do things isn’t truly giving me space to think about it.”

“That’s because you shouldn’t think, Hyung,” Jongin made himself more comfortable, facing Yifan, saying, “you should feel and admit feeling it.” 

As Yi Fan said nothing after that, looking nervous, Jongin decided to push him a little. He gave Yifan a soft kiss on the lips and looked at him expectantly. They looked at each other for a long moment in which Yifan’s heart was beating deafeningly in his ears. He nearly missed Jongin’s words. “How do you feel?”

“Like it’s not enough,” Yifan whispered, his eyes not leaving Jongin’s lips. He aimed for a kiss, which Jongin answered by kissing him back avidly. 

If Jongin was human, he would probably scream in pain from how strong Yifan’s hold became. It felt so intense and overwhelming that when he came to his senses, it was the first thing he thanked God for. “I nearly hurt you,” he said as he inspected the bruise he left under his hand.

“Even humans bruise each other when their emotions are overwhelming,” Jongin assured, “it is not a bad thing. Hyung.” 

Yifan looked quite uncertain so Jongin insisted, holding his cheeks and looking into his eyes. “I swear it is true.” 

“I believe you,” Yifan said, resting his head on Jongin’s shoulder, “I just don’t like the idea of hurting you.” 

—

Jongin’s happiness that morning shone brighter than the sun. He was so happy that his smile lasted for the entire day as they cuddled in bed. 

“Can’t we cuddle naked?” Jongin asked pouting and Yifan chuckled, pulling him close, “I thought we broke that barrier.” 

“Well, we did, but if you take your clothes off on me now, I’ll freak out,” He admitted, “and I want a peaceful nap.” Jongin chuckled at that and gave Yifan what he asked for that day. 

However, the following cuddles session missed more and more clothes until one day, Yifan got in bed to notice Jongin naked again and somehow didn’t feel shocked. “You sure are beautiful,” he commented as he pulled the man closer, letting his hand run all the way from the neck to the waist and pausing right there. 

If Jongin thought he was the only tease, Yifan proved him wrong with a smirk. Jongin shuddered at the caress and looked quite entranced by the mere presence of his hand in that spot. Yifan closed his eyes and smirked still. Jongin grumbled that Yifan was mean while shrinking himself into the small spoon.

Jongin didn’t stop trying to normalize being naked around his boyfriend, so slowly he managed to reduce the amount of clothes Yifan wore to bed to a simple brief short. Yifan wasn’t uncomfortable but still freaked out as soon as Jongin’s crotch touched his. 

“It’s okay, Don’t panic,” Jongin assured, “this is just me, your man, not a complete stranger.” 

“I know but this is so intimate,” Yifan commented as he covered them, “I just need to get used to it.” 

Jongin smirked as he whispered, “Will you make love to me if you do get used to it?” 

Yifan’s reaction was instant. Jongin yelped as he felt Yifan harden against his thigh. 

“Wow, I turned you on so easily.” 

“Jongin,” Yifan warned, “slow down, please.” 

Jongin chuckled at that and didn’t push, changing position so they could snuggle without crotch touching. They managed to sleep just fine after that but it took Jongin three more weeks to convince Yifan that it was okay to talk about their sex life more seriously.

They made the choice to talk in a nearby park that vampires avoid during that time of the year. “I know you are scared and all, I won’t push, but I want to know if you want me that way or not,” Jongin argued as Yifan avoided looking at him. 

“Of course I do!” Yifan looked at him as he yelled, “I wouldn’t be freaking out if I didn’t, Jongin. You mean a lot to me and sex isn’t as easy for me as you think. I had never had sex before meeting you and I lived too long without it so I am terrified I am going to hurt you.”

“I can fix that,” Jongin said as he held Yifan’s hands. “We will take it like we took the whole naked situation, one step at the time.” Yifan looked at him in shock, and Jongin assured, “I will teach you the way I learned it, hyung. One thing at the time, one step at the time, I am sure you and I won’t be so scared around each other.” 

“You promise it won’t hurt you?” Yifan asked him with uncertainty. 

Jongin held his cheeks and nodded before saying, “Did it hurt you to be naked around me or to watch me walk around naked now?” Yifan shook his head and Jongin added, “Then it won’t hurt this time, I promise.” 

The first thing Jongin taught Yifan was foreplay, almost a day after their discussion. 

Yifan loved it to an extent he didn’t dare to admit. His body’s reactions were so obvious. The fact their vampiric senses made foreplay ten times more enjoyable was a bonus. He teased Jongin to release, enjoying the wrecked sight of him. It also made Yifan interested in knowing more, so he read more books, watched some porn, and tried to understand the process as Jongin offered more instruction. 

“I can’t believe it took me a year to reach this level with you,” Jongin whined as they cuddled on Yifan’s birthday, after a long makeout session. They were naked under the silk sheets, tangled into each other. 

Yifan smiled. “I guess it is time for us to step it up a notch,” he said as he left the bed and picked his underwear. Jongin observed him in surprise. “I will be back soon. Just stay in bed and wait for me.” 

Yifan knew condoms were useless, so he got lube and returned to find Jongin laying on his chest, playing on his phone. Jongin frowned at the pharmacy pack and gasped noticing the huge bottle of lube. “Hyung, is that…?” 

Yifan climbed the bed and kissed Jongin with passion, his hand placing the bottle of lube into Jongin’s hand. 

“Prepare yourself for me,” he said knowing well Jongin would stretch himself up without hurting himself and he focused on calming himself down.

He was doing it. He was going to have sex with his lover for the first time since they dated. He undressed slowly, making sure to keep his eyes everywhere but Jongin, who was whimpering needily. 

Once he was naked and he faced the bed, the sight made the world dance in front of his eyes. Jongin was ass up, a fist deep inside his hole, rim stretched and faced buried in bed as he whimpered.

“Are you ready for me?” he asked only for Jongin to pull his hand out and lay on his back, nodding. He looked like he would cry any moment and Yifancame to his senses. He leaned to kiss Jongin’s temples before asking, “Are you sure you are ready?” 

“I am,” Jongin spoke with certainty and Yifan simply coated his length, eyeing him, “is it okay if I want to watch you do me?” 

Yifan nodded and Jongin picked a pillow to put under him which allowed him to see Yifan push deep inside him. The sudden stretch and pressure on his walls was so beautiful, he arched off the bed, moaning. “It feels so good, hyung. You feel so big, filling me up.” 

“I’ll make sure to fill you up forever then,” Yifan teased, as he felt his patience slip. He was almost balls deep when he started a slow pace, shifting Jongin’s position a little which sent the man underneath him singing. 

The moans slowly were coupled with the sounds of skin slapping skin as Yifan unconsciously picked a faster pace, using more strength than he expected. He was already rock hard when Jongin’s heat and tightness wrapped around his length but the friction made everything more overwhelming. 

His hand found Jongin’s hand and intertwined fingers as he tried to anchor his mind. It did stop him from using more strength but not from fuckng Jongin until they were both spent and out of strength. 

“Damn, hyung,” Jongin said, breathless, “I didn’t think you could be like this.”

“I’ll learn to do more,” Yifan promised and Jongin laughed before climbing on top of Yifan who held his waist. “You want a ride?” 

“Yes, please,” he said as Yifan’s length stretched his overstimulated walls deeper and he curled as he picked his own pace. “I feel so full, Hyung. I love your dick inside me, so much, I want it deep inside me all day.” 

“Don’t push yourself,” Yifan managed to say as his breath started to quicken, feeling himself getting harder and harder. At some point, he lost control as well and met Jongin’s frenetic thrusts. Jongin came sobbing, strips of white filling Yifan’s stomach and chest. Jongin was shaking but he had a stretched smile as he leaned to kiss Yifan.

The man picked Jongin to the bathroom, bathed him, before letting him soak in lavender scented water while he changed the sheet. 

When Jongin recovered enough energy to walk around without limping he joined Yifan in changing the pillowcase and made himself small in bed, waiting for Yifan who just smiled and pulled him close. “Thank you,” Jongin said, “for letting me have it.”

“Thank you for being pushy,” Yifan said back with a grin, making sure Jongin was comfortable in his hold as he spooned him. “If you didn’t push, I won’t be able to get any close to this intimacy despite how much I wanted it. The next time we have sex won’t this rushed, I promise you.”

“I’ll take you up to your promises,” Jongin teased back.

And they failed to control the rush that lead their bodies as they had sex in the most random times, trying to steal that moment of euphoria before anyone catch them. It was then when condoms came in handy to control the evidence of their  _ lovemaking _ . 

Using condoms was very helpful during their date when Jongin kept on teasing Yifan in a chicken place and the man got so turned on that he pulled Jongin to a dark alley. He picked Jongin up as he made the man jump on his length. Jongin had to bite on Yifan’s shoulder, fangs and all, to keep his voice down but neither of them hated the experience. 

In fact, Jongin started wearing jockstraps, which Yifan found extremely triggering to his sanity, just so that Yifan and he could have sex without them struggling with his underwear. 

“We should slow down,” Yifan said as he pulled out of Jongin, taking his condom out in the nearby trash bin. He faced Jongin before he seriously spoke again, “I feel like I am a small fish thrown in the ocean after it lived its life swimming in a pond. I want to slow down and enjoy sex with you, Jongin.” 

“I don’t mind.” Jongin gave him a reassuring hug, not even bothering to pull his pants up. “If you want us to slow down and have more foreplay and teasing, I’m okay with it.”

“Thank you,” Yifan smiled helping Jongin dress up, “let us have a proper date then.” 

They went in the mall, during the evening as it was snowing so much and there was no direct sunlight. Jongin could survive as long as he kept wearing his padded hooded coat and his mask. They walked around like any couple, buying couple items, gushing about things, and Yifan looked quite happy about it, which relieved Jongin. 

When they got home, they fed, they fulfilled their tasks around the coven’s house, before meeting up in Yifan’s bed. Jongin was happy they were naked under the bedsheets that he hummed as he cuddled by Yifan’s side. The man just kissed his fingers, one by one, before kissing all the way up to his neck, in which he lingered. 

“Yifan,” Jongin moaned as suddenly Yifan’s hand found his nipple, softly pinching it while the other hand settled on Jongin’s butt, a finger making circular motion on Jongin’s sensitive rim. 

Jongin didn’t want to push so he kept his hand on Yifan’s waist when Yifan whispered, “Touch me.” 

It was his call. He made sure Yifan was comfortable as he just held the man’s semi-hard length, softly caressing the head. Yifan’s circular motion on his rim slowly made him feel needy and he let out breathy whines.

Yifan shushed him softly. “Not yet,” Yifan whispered as he kept on teasing Jongin, giving him soft tiny kisses all over his skin. 

Jongin didn’t know when it would end until he felt Yifan push his fingers past his rim, stretching him up.He shivered, trying to keep a steady pace as he gave Yifan the slowest handjob he could offer, gasping air as Yifan kissed his nipples, teasing them and sucking on them softly. 

Yifan seemed to have more self control as Jongin really couldn’t control himself any longer, whimpering needily and shaking as his hands grasped Yifan’s shoulder and arm. He was arching off the [what they on rn] from the slightest movement and it made Yifan proud, especially when Jongin welcomed the push of his length with delight and the pace he picked might have speeded up but still slow enough for him enjoy every movement of Jongin’s body, every sound he made.He indeed loved it. 

When Jongin felt the heat spread all over his body, a sign he was close, he tried to hold on. “I am close,” he whimpered, “but I want this to last longer.” 

“Don’t hold back, babe,” Yifan whispered in his ear, giving him soft nibbles on the lobe. “I am not going anywhere.” 

Jongin orgasmed the loudest that round, with strips of white painting his stomach. He had tears in his eyes from how overwhelming it was, which made Yifan smile, kissing his eyelids. “How was it?” he asked. 

Jonginnodded.“The best kind of love,” he said with a small whimper as Yifan slowly moved to pick tissues to wipe Jongin. Jongin yawned as Yifan approached him for cuddles and he closed his eyes, with a big smile. 

“I love you,” Yifan whispered which made Jongin look at him in shock. “I never thought I’ll do so much with anyone, let alone to fall in love.” 

“Yifan.” Jongin made sure to look at Yifan in the eyes as he asked, “you really mean it? You love me?”

“I am madly in love with you,” Yifan admitted as he looked at Jongin in a longing way when he jumped because Jongin just hugged him in a rush, “Jongin…”

“I love you too, hyung, a lot.” The man said with a wet voice, tightening his hold on Yifan.

The oldest just laughed and covered them both up, holding Jongin from breaking the hug. They tangled into each other, saying nothing, until their naptime was over and Yifan had errands to make.

Things have changed a lot since.

Yifan seemed burdened or occupied ever since they confessed and Jongin couldn’t know why. He worried the confession was rushed and that Yifan regretted it but he didn’t push to know. Their love-making remained slow and loving, which was easing his heart but Yifan still seemed preoccupied. 

In reality, Yifan was thinking of moving out of the coven. Somewhere closer to natural spaces like beaches or mountains where they can have night walks without being disturbed or fearing to be seen. Living on the edge of a big city was very convenient but living with a bunch of Vampires meant no privacy. 

He looked for several houses, since he had enough money to buy one. He kept his books clean so he secretly managed to buy a house on the other side of Seoul, almost in an empty Neighborhood, with barely a neighbor two blocks down. It meant to take Jongin on an hour drive everyday so he could be on time for his night class and night snacks but it was a better space for intimacy. The best point was it had a huge room within the house with no window, apparently made for the bathroom which wasn’t built there. 

It needed renovations and changes but Yifan focused hard on it so by the time they celebrated their second anniversary, Yifan asked Jongin if they could meet after his classes. “I need to show you my anniversary gift,” he said which made Jongin look at the gift box in his hands.

“You got me another gift?” He wondered, surprised and Yifan found it adorable. He picked Jongin around midnight from the night classes and drove in silence while Jongin fidgeted noticing his silence. He frowned, noticing the new neighborhood, “where are we going?” he asked.

Yifan smiled suddenly, “you will know soon.” 

The house looked rather normal from the outside but Jongin gaped at the fact Yifan had the wireless key to open the garage door and drove into it. “This house is huge,” he said in wonder.

“Come, let me show you something,” Yifan said as he left the car and Jongin followed suit. He opened the front door and looked at Jongin, “get in.” 

Jongin gaped at the house, loving how cozy and suitable to his taste the interior. “This house is perfect,” he commented as he caressed the sofa, “if I had the money, I would have it like this.” 

“I know,” Yifan said crossing his hands behind his back, “which is why I bought it for you.” Jongin looked like he didn’t understand so Yifan explained, “I thought you and I could use some intimacy and I spent months looking for the perfect house, renovating it, decorating it and making it scream you as soon as you open the door.” 

“Wait,” Jongin said as he blinked his tears away, “you mean… The entire time you were preoccupied was because you bought me a house?” Yifan nodded and Jongin could hold his tears. He sobbed, “I love you, Yifan, but… I never thought you would do something like this for me.”

Yifan who approached him to hug him pouted, “why not?” 

“I didn’t expect you to know so much about me that you made a whole interior fit my needs without me voicing them,” Jongin explained as he dried his cheeks, “thank you.”

“I am your boyfriend, silly. I know you now more than anyone in the world,” Yifan teased, kissing Jongin’s wet eyes, “I’ll be a bad boyfriend if I didn’t know what makes my baby feel comfortable and what colors my darling would love in his space, wouldn’t I?”

“I would love it even if it was completely out of my zone,” Jongin admitted, as he buried his face into Yifan’s shoulder, “I love you too much to care.” It made Yifan laugh but he was glad Jongin was happy with his anniversary gift.

Their life in their own space was fun, Jongin had always something he want to try, from cooking to sex to decorating and organizing. He was always fun to be around but their intimacy just increased with no one watching them and Yifan realized as time flew and they were celebrating their fifth anniversary that he wouldn’t want his life with Jongin to be any different.


End file.
